


Restless Night

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, gulf is touching himself, pure filth, seriously just pure filth, solo play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Gulf is having trouble falling asleep and scrolls through twitter, coming across clips of him and P'Mew kissing.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 43
Kudos: 608





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I feel *dirty* having written this. That's okay.

Gulf groaned and tossed his head back into his pillow before rolling over onto his right side. He stared at his phone on his bedside table before reaching forward to turn it on, seeing the bright numbers telling him that it was just passed one in the morning. 

It’d been a long day of interviews and meeting fans and he was exhausted, yet he was having trouble falling asleep. The memory of the way P’Mew had taken him into his arms, hugging him once again after those questions had been hurled at him was ingrained into his mind and burning on his skin. He could still feel the ghost of P’Mew’s hand rubbing his back, his breath pressing against his neck as he murmured out his comforting words, words that Gulf hardly remembered, but he could sure still feel against his skin.

He huffed and rolled back over onto his back. What was he supposed to do to get some sleep?

With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and pulled up twitter, scrolling through for a moment, but not really finding anything of interest.

_‘Can’t sleep. 😫😴’_

Almost at once, comments, likes, and retweets started coming in. He quickly muted the tweet but read everyone’s replies wishing for him to be able to fall asleep quickly to get some rest. He gave a small smile. Gulf really felt like he had the best fans, his waanjai. 

He clicked up onto the search bar and typed in his name. A lot of the tweets were in languages he didn’t understand and it continued to amaze him that he and P’Mew really had so many fans all around the world. They’d even trended worldwide multiple times! He still kind of thought he was dreaming.

Gulf stopped scrolling when he came across a video, pulling his phone closer to his face and fullscreening the video. It was a clip of him and P’Mew kissing. The welcome home scene flipped around and slowed down and Gulf raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming over his face as he watched.

His lips parted a little as he watched and then he slid his tongue across his upper lip as P’Mew bit down on it, sucking on it in the video. He could still almost remember the feel of it. Truthfully, Gulf had found it a lot of fun to kiss P’Mew. He was a good kisser and kissing was kissing. Gulf didn’t see much difference between the other person being a guy or a girl--but P’Mew was definitely the best kisser he’d ever met. 

Maybe that was why he had found it so damn difficult trying not to insert tongue into the kisses. Type always wanted tongue. Type wanted to go all out with the kissing and the touching and really, Gulf was an actor. Who was he to deny Type what he wanted? So he had tried, often getting in trouble for it, but he had learned a few tricks to get around the camera’s view and even in this shot, there had been an instance where Gulf had managed to stick his tongue in his Khun Phi’s mouth. He still remembered the sharp breath that Khun Phi had given him in return.

He let out a small laugh.

Gulf scrolled down, pausing again at a tweet with their practice kisses. There’d been something so nice about the casual way he’d just been able to kiss P’Mew. It’d felt nice and normal and soft and P’Mew always made sure his mouth was nice and fresh, so Gulf had always made sure to do him the same honor. 

There was a stirring in his stomach and Gulf closed his eyes, dropping his phone on his chest. This had happened before. In fact, it usually happened when he saw scenes of them kissing. There was something about watching it that caused Gulf to be unable to stop remembering. He could remember the feel of his touches, the taste of his lips. He remembered the few times they’d gotten carried away, still continuing to kiss after the shot was complete, but that was normal, wasn’t it? 

He let out a breath and picked his phone back up. He went to youtube and typed something in, quickly finding a compilation video of all their kiss scenes. Gulf hesitated for only a brief moment before clicking on it.

It started with the episode one scene, which was still one of his favorites (though whenever it was mentioned, P’Mew would whine about how much it had hurt his back). Maybe because it was the first, but there was something about the way P’Mew had leaned over him, kissing his neck and his chest and him. It had been so hard to keep himself from kissing back. All he had wanted to do was kiss back--Type wanted to kiss back. 

He pressed his free hand over his shirt against his stomach, lightly tapping himself. It wasn’t any issue to watch these scenes. He was just studying, even as the stirring in the pit of his stomach got harsher, the feeling growing harder. It was just studying. 

And then it moved onto the second episode and to his surprise, the compilation included the cut scene. As he watched P’Mew’s large hand rub at his thigh, he could remember the feeling of his touch, remember the way he’d slid his hand into his shorts, careful not to touch anything important. There’d been a few close calls, however, and Gulf could still remember how during those times, his breath would hitch and eyes widen and they’d have to cut and P’Mew would apologize profusely, but all Gulf wanted to do was tell him it was okay, and if he wanted he could go even further with it.

His hand trailed beneath his shirt, now sliding his fingers over his skin. Gulf had a bit of a tummy, something he had never really liked until P’Mew couldn’t stop patting and rubbing on it. Now he loved it. He loved the feeling of P’Mew’s large hands pressing on his stomach or squeezing around his waist. It didn’t feel like a good day until he got it and now that he didn’t get to see P’Mew every single day (though he still saw him most), he felt as if he got a bit too pouty on the days he didn’t get a good tummy rub. 

Oh god, the shower blowjob scene. That had been interesting to film. The kissing was the easy part. He could easily react to the kisses and the feel of P’Mew’s lips on his neck or chest, the feel of his hand sliding up the towel around his waist, but then the camera focused on him and Mew was mostly just miming things, not touching him at all and Gulf had to act as if he were getting the best blowjob of his life. 

He hadn’t ever told anyone, but when he had imagined that was what he was getting, he had imagined P’Mew (Tharn) with his lips wrapped around his (Type’s) cock, licking and sucking and it had actually been easy to make those faces of pure bliss for the camera. Was doing that so wrong?

Gulf let out a slow breath, sliding his hands into his boxers that he had worn to bed. He bit down on his lip and wondered if he should feel guilty about this, about touching himself while he imagined P’Mew kissing him. But it was difficult to imagine anyone else any longer, or to put a faceless person in his place when all Gulf could think about was how nobody had ever touched him like P’Mew. 

The clip continued onward, through their first time and he remembered what a pain in the ass that ice had been to use, but he had enjoyed the effect of dragging out the kisses. He wasn’t going to complain about more kissing. 

He scraped his fingers along his lower stomach, slowly moving them down, his skin tingling where he touched as his fingers got to the hair at the base of his cock. Gulf took in a shuddering breath and then wrapped his fingers around himself, slowly pumping himself into arousal.

This was fine. There was nothing wrong with this. He was just going to do this, get off, and get to sleep. 

He closed his eyes and could hear his own moans coming from his phone, the volume turned all the way up, and he groaned, imagining it as episode 2 with Mew--Tharn--on top of him, his hand in his shorts, touching him, rubbing at him and he gasped, biting down on his lip as he jerked upwards into his hand. The thought of it being P’Mew was just so much hotter than him touching himself. 

Gulf couldn’t help the flush that came across his cheeks, traveling up to the tips of his ears. He felt a little guilty, thinking of P’Mew like this. But it was what it was and he really couldn’t help himself. 

He slid his thumb over his tip, pretending that P’Mew was leaning over at him, staring at him with that look in his eyes that told Gulf everything was going to be okay. He was under the care of someone with far more experience and while it also made him a little jealous, it also made him feel better about it. It had been one of the major reasons that he’d felt so comfortable with him in the first place. P’Mew could teach him, take him under his wing and care for him. And that was exactly what he had done. 

His cock throbbed in his hand and he whined out, sucking harshly on his bottom lip as he moved his hips upward off of the bed. “Fuck…” he cursed out, glancing down at his phone to see that the compilation was at the final episode. Ice kiss take too. He groaned and dropped the phone on the bed next to him, shimmying his boxers down his hips until they were somewhere closer to his ankles.

Gulf reached down with his now free other hand, cupping beneath his balls and rolling them in the palm of his hand. A part of himself wondered how it would feel to have P’Mew’s mouth sucking at them and he took in a shuddering breath, squeezing his fingers around himself. 

“P-P’Mew…” he moaned out, unable to help himself at all. He wished he could tell P’Mew that he had these thoughts, these urges, that at night when he was frustrated and horny, he touched himself thinking about him. How would his Khun Phi take to that? Would he be weirded out? Turned on? He was really too afraid to find out for sure, but at least he had this.

His hand moved faster over him and he thrust upwards, his hips bouncing off of the bed. Heat was pooling and his stomach was clenching and he was so close, but he just wasn’t getting there. It wasn’t enough to just imagine that P’Mew was doing this to him and he let out a frustrated whine before rolling over onto his stomach, grinding himself downwards against his hand. 

The friction was a bit better, but there was still one more thing… 

Gulf slid his fingers into his mouth, wetting them as much as he could before reaching behind himself, circling his hole with his fingers. He hissed and then pressed one inside of himself. If he kept his eyes close he could pretend they were P’Mew’s fingers entering him. He could hear P’Mew teasing him about how desperate he seemed to get them inside of him.

_Is Yai Nong really so eager to feel what Khun Phi can do with his fingers? Do you like them inside of you like this, Yai Nong?_

“Y-yes, yes!” he nodded desperately, answering the question that had only been asked in his imagination as he thrust back against his own hand and downward into his palm. 

_Your ass is so tight around my fingers, Yai Nong. I really don’t know how I’ll ever be able to fit my cock in you. But you want that, don’t you? You want to feel me fucking you from behind, hands tight around your hips because you like it when I touch you there, don’t you, Yai Nong?_

Gulf whimpered, shoving his face into the pillow with a long whine at this imaginary conversation. “I-I w-want it Phi… I want to feel your hands on me, you in me--everything in me--” he murmured against the pillow, thrusting his fingers in as deep as they could go from this angle. He rocked himself down against his bed, fingers tight around his tip. He gasped and panted, his legs trembling and before he could stop himself, he was cumming into the palm of his hand, the sticky, white substance spilling over to lewdly drip onto his covers beneath him. 

With a gasp, he pulled his fingers from himself and rolled over to fall onto his back, finally exhausted and spent and feeling as if he could pass out right then and there. Gulf looked down at himself and groaned. There’d be no sleeping until he at least cleaned up. 

But first he needed to take a minute. He stared at the ceiling, the embarrassment of what he had just done heavy on his mind. It hadn’t been the first time, but it had definitely been the most extreme. This couldn’t be normal… but, as he smiled to himself, he also couldn’t bring himself to want to stop either. 

-

Gulf was having difficulty looking P’Mew in the eye. He was positive fans would be picking up on this, and he knew for a fact that P’Mew had realized it practically right away by the confused look he’d given him after not meeting his gaze for their usual greeting. Normally Gulf had no issue with eye contact. 

But here they were on stage and they couldn’t get around the fanservice. Gulf didn’t really want to, but each time P’Mew touched him he remembered the night before, remembered how he had gotten himself off pretending as if his fingers had belonged to P’Mew. And now, as his Phi slid his arms around his waist, tapping along his stomach and sliding his hands up and down his waist as he normally did, Gulf just wanted to sink into the ground as he tried hard not to let his body react. 

“Are you okay?” Mew whispered into his ear softly so that no one else could pick it up. Gulf shivered at the feel of his breath against him, trying to remind himself this was nothing new--but perhaps that was the issue. He had this so often that it was locked into his mind, available for all of his dirtiest fantasies to use as ammo. 

“I’m okay, Phi.” Gulf promised, turning his head to look at him and, as he did, he couldn’t help the way his eyes darted down to the older man’s lips, his breath catching. He quickly caught himself and looked back up towards Mew’s eyes, sending him a dazzling smile that their Waanjai’s would surely be squealing over for the next few days. 

He didn’t fail to notice the look in Mew’s eyes afterwards however. And it was a look that Tharn had always given Type. 

Or maybe there had never been any Tharn and Type at all. Maybe it was always just Mew and Gulf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I might do a second chapter and here it is! (Please read updated tags for more kink warnings). And actually there WILL be a third chapter. When? Don't ask me, I really have no idea, but I will write one and it'll be the final installment! Hope everyone...enjoys ;)

The weight of the other’s body was something that Mew had grown used to over the last year, but especially in the last few months. At first it had been thanks to the workshops, thanks to the two of them working on their skinship and chemistry as to accurately portray both the love and lust between Tharn and Type. But it had changed, around December, around the time Gulf’s relationship with his girlfriend had simmered out and ended. 

Gulf had gotten clingier in a way that he hadn’t been at all through the previous eight months. He’d gotten softer and more comfortable and as if that wasn’t going to weaken an already weak Mew for him even more. He was soft and cute and reminded Mew of a little kitten that he wanted to pet and care for and shower in love.

But he constantly told himself that he shouldn’t think like that. It would only cause issues for him to allow himself to feel the things he had been starting to feel for months, things that as soon as Gulf had said “we broke up” and curled up against his chest and just fell asleep had awakened in him. Mew hated that they had awoken in a moment like that; when Gulf was vulnerable and just needed someone to comfort him.

Gulf was available but not really available.

But Mew still couldn’t control his thoughts and feelings, not to the extent of making them disappear. That wasn’t going to be possible. He knew himself far too well to think that was a thing that he could force. 

And Gulf continued to get clingier. Once upon a time, Mew would make sure to ask permission to touch, but somewhere along the way that had ceased to be a necessity and it was just assumed by the both of them that it was okay for Gulf to plop down into his lap to show him something on his phone or for Mew to wrap his arms around Gulf’s thin waist and press his hand against his tummy as he nuzzled his face into his onscreen lover’s shoulder. He would take in his scent, memorizing it and would later go home to Chopper still thinking of Gulf’s scent lingering on his clothes.

And also smiling at the fact he was sure his own scent would be following Gulf around just the same.

It was an odd feeling of possession that came over Mew as he thought about it. A part of him liked to know that the way people saw them cling to each other would make people wary of stepping too close to Gulf—to what’s his. And then he would remember that Gulf wasn’t his and sigh and wonder how he had let his feelings get this far. 

But then there was the way Gulf would look at him. Mew was old enough and experienced enough to not be totally oblivious. The looks that Gulf threw to him were clearly those of an enamored youngin crushing on the cool older phi that had taken him under his wing and protected him through all these months. That reminded Mew of the other issue they faced; their age. 

Gulf was 22 and Mew 29, and while that didn’t seem to be such a huge difference, at times it felt like one when Gulf would ask him a question pertaining to a thing Mew would expect a grown man to know and then realize that Gulf was fairly sheltered and innocent for someone his age. Unless he was pretending to be, and that wasn’t something Mew really understood the point of. 

It was one of those rare days that Gulf was visiting Mew’s house. Gulf was sitting on the floor, trying to feed a wary Chopper a doggy treat as Mew made them both some tea. He could see the slight fear in Gulf’s eyes as Chopper barked at him and couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“I don’t get it.” Gulf whined, dropping the treat in front of him only for it to be quickly snatched by Chopper who then ran off to hide somewhere with his food. “I’m so nice to him.”

“He’s just protective.” Mew answered, pouring the two of them some tea into a couple of mugs before heading in Gulf’s direction as the younger man huffed and pushed himself up. “And you don’t get to come over often so by the time he sees you again, he forgets who you are.” 

Gulf took the mug into his hands and sipped at it. “Then… maybe I need to visit more.” Gulf blinked his wide Bambi eyes up at him before turning to walk into the living room and over to the couch.

Something about the way Gulf had said it, as if inviting himself, caused a lump in Mew’s throat to form and he took his own long drink (wincing as he burned his tongue in the process) and followed his friend over to the couch.

Mew settled himself down next to Gulf who automatically scooted closer until he was practically in Mew’s lap. It was strangely more comfortable to have him so close, or perhaps he was just used to it at this point. 

At some point, both of their mugs ended up on the coffee table and Gulf had his arms swung around his neck, his long body somehow curled up against Mew’s chest. Gulf’s fingers drew designs over his shirt and it was about all that Mew could concentrate on—the feeling of his fingers trailing his chest. He wished he were Tharn right now. Wished he could confidently tug his shirt off and tell his Type that he was going to show him who he belonged to. But he couldn’t do that because he wasn’t Tharn, he was Mew and this was Gulf, not Type.

But Gulf’s fingers found his nipple over the fabric of his shirt and, maybe it was Mew’s imagination, but suddenly all the designs circled around it and he was left closing his eyes and trying to remember how to breathe.

There was a slight shifting on his lap and each little movement sent Mew’s body seizing in a way that told him exactly where this was going to be heading for him; straight down. 

Gulf breathed against his ear, hot breath fanning out across his face as his fingers continued to tweak over his nipple above his shirt and Mew couldn’t help the small groan that he let out in reply. “Phi, you always take such good care of me. As if you are taking care of your baby and you’re… my daddy.” 

The words spoken directly against the shell of his ear shot something hot straight down his spine and Mew could only choke out a cough, his hands finding his nong’s hips and squeezing as he forced his heavy eyes open to look at the innocently smiling young man on his lap. 

“Gulf--what… what has gotten into you?” He questions, his voice tight and confused and Gulf’s lips turn upwards a little more mischievously and his nose scrunches so cutely that Mew wants to lean forward and kiss it. 

“Not you, unfortunately.” 

The words leave him breathless and Gulf’s fingers finally stop their rubbing against his chest. Instead they move up and wrap around his neck, fingers fanning into the back of his hair. There was a harsh stirring in the pit of his stomach. He should be the responsible phi and shoot this down. This wasn’t where things should be headed, and he opened his mouth to do just that, but what came out was something entirely different.

“Is that something you want?” he heard himself ask, watching as Gulf nodded his head, his wavy, brown hair flapping and falling down into his beautiful, sparkling eyes. Gulf wiggled on his lap, his ass pressing down into Mew’s now very obvious hardon. 

“Yes, daddy.” Gulf replied, and Mew hadn’t expected that again so he groaned and squeezed his hands around his waist even more tightly before rubbing up and down, scrunching his t-shirt slightly upwards.

If Gulf wanted to call him daddy, then who was Mew to say no? 

Something about it struck a chord within him anyway. He liked the sound of the word falling from Gulf’s lips. He liked how it proved that Gulf thought of him so fondly, like a protector, someone willing to care for him and love him, and really--that was all Mew wanted to do. 

“Hang onto me, okay, baby?” Mew says and Gulf nods, tightening his grip around him. Mew held him and carefully stood. He was used to carrying Gulf like this, had been doing it since filming days. He’d carried him similarly for ‘Our Final Love’, and while Mew had barely had to act for that scene, this was something different entirely.

There were no cameras, no people around, no director to yell cut and force them to stop what they had so badly wanted to do for so long. Mew had free reign. Gulf had free reign. They were alone and there would be no stopping them.

Mew carried Gulf into his room and settled him down on his bed. The younger man scooted back onto it, his legs spread open, shorts riding up his toned, tan legs. He could only stand there and stare for a moment, thinking about the fact that soon he would get to taste them. It’d been so long since he tasted the saltiness of Gulf’s skin and if he was entirely honest with himself, he’d been craving it for far too long.

“Aren’t you coming?” Gulf pouted and Mew wanted to answer and tell him he’d be coming very soon, but instead he cleared his throat and straightened himself up. He wanted to enjoy this.

“Take off your shirt for daddy.” He could see the slight blush that began to appear at the tip of Gulf’s ears, but the younger man did as he was told. His hands found the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head, causing his hair to muss. 

Gulf dropped the shirt off of the edge of the bed and Mew let his eyes wander down his chest, over the mole and down to his cute tummy that Mew really had the urge to bite and so he stepped forward, slower than Tharn, watching as Gulf’s eyes began to widen. He enjoyed the reaction, the way he could see his nong’s breath hitch, and he smirked, climbing onto the bed and hovering over the younger man. 

“Is this how you imagined me?” He asked, his words low and soft. Gulf grasped at his shirt, fingers wrinkling it and Mew placed his hand atop of the other’s, gently rubbing before removing it from him. “Let me take this off.” Mew tugged the shirt off and tossed it to the ground to join Gulf’s in a pile on the floor.

“It’s the beginning of how I imagined.” Gulf murmured, his hand lifting to his chest once again, but this time his palm was flat against his bare chest. Mew had begun working out again lately, needing to get back into shape and Gulf’s eyes seemed to drink over him, appreciating his effort. 

It made Mew feel good honestly, more confident than he had been in awhile. Or perhaps that was just the effect of being around Gulf. Gulf had a magical way of making Mew feel as if he were invincible. He loved the feeling more than almost anything. 

He stared down at Gulf as the younger man looked him over with starry, curious eyes, as if this was his very first time seeing him. It reminded Mew of Tharn and Type’s first time and how slow and gentle his alter ego had taken it with Type. There was only one issue with that now.

Mew wasn’t Tharn.

With a slight smirk, Mew grasped both of Gulf’s wrists and pushed them down into the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the wide eyed look that came over his nong. He then shifted carefully to make sure that Gulf could feel his hardness pressing into him, letting him know exactly what he had caused and would be expected to take care of.

“Tell daddy what you want from him.” He murmured, leaning down to press his lips against the shell of Gulf’s ear, enjoying the feeling of him shuddering beneath his body. 

“I…” Gulf was pretty much only stammering, but Mew waited patiently, busying himself with nipping and sucking on Gulf’s earlobe until he could feel it become warm beneath his lips. “I want to taste you daddy.” Gulf finally managed to say, flushing from the tips of his ears down to where his skin disappeared into his pants and it was then that Mew decided he needed those gone.

He pulled back, standing a few steps away from the bed so that he could see the younger man sprawled out on his mattress more clearly. “Strip.” Was all he said, but his voice was firm. There was clearly no room for arguments, not that he expected Gulf to argue about this to him.

Gulf looked both nervous but also excited and quickly began to do as he was told. Mew watched as he began to pull off his shorts to expose his tan, firm thighs. It had been awhile since he got to see them, and he was left breathless at the sight, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and bury his head in between the younger’s legs.

His underwear followed next, a little slower, but it didn’t take them long to fall to the floor with Gulf’s shorts. Gulf automatically closed his legs but his pink cock, growing stiffer by the moment was still clearly visible between his legs. Mew throbbed painfully in his own pants.

“Now baby… don’t get shy. Open your legs for daddy.” He said gently, watching as Gulf fisted his hands into the comforter and slowly parted his legs until Mew could see his puckering hole already waiting to be filled.

Mew dropped down onto his knees directly in front of him, slowly lifting his hand. “You already cleaned yourself? You must’ve been hoping for this.” Gulf cleared his throat and Mew let out a small laugh before pressing his thumb lightly over the right ring of muscle. There was a sharp intake of breath as Mew rubbed the pad of finger over the pink pucker.

“What a pretty boy.” He commented and watched as Gulf shifted on the bed, pulling his legs up to press his feet down against the mattress and spread them wider. “Bet it’s nice and warm inside there. Daddy can’t wait to find out.”

“Then why do you keep stalling?” Gulf’s voice was pouty which made Mew grin. He loved the sound of it and leaned closer, chuckling in between Gulf’s thighs. He hooked his arms around his legs and then pulled him closer. It didn’t take him long to flick his tongue outwards, trailing it along Gulf’s cheeks. 

Gulf let out a small mewl and Mew had the feeling it had more to do with the knowledge than actually feeling his tongue, since he’d pressed so lightly, there was barely even a touch. He was planning on changing that soon, however. 

He brushed his lips over his cheeks, dropping a small kiss before he found Gulf’s entrance. Mew pressed out his tongue again, this time running it along the puckering muscle that seemed to be waiting for him so eagerly. He licked and sucked at it until it shone with wetness when he pulled away. Gulf was moaning, wiggling his hips against the blanket. Mew pressed his hands down against him, trying to hold him still.

“You need to stop moving baby.” He rubbed at his hips and watched as Gulf lifted his head, giving him a small pout. There was a slight sparkle of rebellion in his eye, one that shot straight to Mew’s groin and in order to put a halt to it right then, he squeezed Gulf’s hips a bit more firmly. “Obey.”

“Nh,” Gulf breathed in sharply, clearly feeling the firmness of Mew’s fingers pressed into his skin. “Yes, daddy…” he murmured and Mew smiled, pleased with the response. 

He was quick to lean back down however, impatient himself. Mew wanted to taste more of Gulf on his tongue and he slid his hand down his inner thigh until his fingers found Gulf’s cheeks. He then spread and leaned forward, pressing his tongue passed the tight, restricting ring of muscle. Gulf’s hips bucked a little at the wet intrusion and Mew did his best to suck at him, his tongue wiggling around the opening that squeezed around it. 

Mew did his best to wet him, his finger rubbing around his tongue, stroking Gulf’s muscle which seemed to constrict and relax repeatedly over and over again with every new touch. He then pulled away, enjoying the sound of Gulf’s pouty whine as Mew got up and went over to his dresser, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. 

“We’re going to need this, unless you want it raw.” 

“I don’t mind.” Gulf stated and Mew raised his brows at him, lowering himself onto the bed with a small chuckle as he admired Gulf’s spread open legs.

“It’s not as fun or as sexy as the Y novels make it out to sound like, Gulf.” He told him, speaking from experience as he snapped up the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. “Keep your legs spread baby. It’ll be cold first, and then it’ll start to warm up, daddy promises.” He dropped a kiss on the top of Gulf’s hair, moving his fingers (now with a generous helping of lube on them) back in between Gulf’s legs.

Gulf watched with wide eyes and soon Mew was pressing his fingers against his entrance. There were small noises from the man next to him and he seemed to be having difficulty not moving his hips around. He was sure Gulf had touched himself like this before, if it was any hint how easily he’d thrown himself at Mew tonight was, but Mew knew how different it could be between touching one’s self and having someone else touch you like this. 

He slid his arm around Gulf’s shoulders and pulled him closer as he began to slide in one of his long, thick fingers into Gulf’s entrance. “That’s it baby… relax and daddy is going to take really good care of you, I promise.” And he meant it. He wanted nothing more than for Gulf to have the greatest orgasm of his life by fucking him with his fingers until the boy was limp and crying from overstimulation. He’d make sure he enjoyed every second of the experience. 

“I trust you, daddy.” Gulf stated, voice a little muffled as he bit down on his lip. Mew continued to press his finger in, rubbing it along Gulf’s walls and exploring. When he began to feel Gulf’s body begin to relax, he went ahead and began to push in the second, knowing that he’d have to prep Gulf as much as possible in order to take his cock. He’d need at least three fingers to take his width and Mew could barely hold back a groan at the image he had in his head of Gulf’s ass swallowing his cock. 

If that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing--

Gulf cried out and Mew lifted his brows, looking down at his scrunched up face and the way his legs suddenly tightened around his hand. It wasn’t a cry of pain however, but one that Mew recognized as pleasure. A grin spread across his face and he pressed his fingers into the spot again, the legs around his hand tightening even more as Gulf moaned out, his hips rocking as he seemed to be trying to ride Mew’s fingers.

“That’s it baby…” he murmured approvingly, lifting his free hand to brush through Gulf’s slightly sweat matted hair. “You’re so beautiful like this, you know?” 

Gulf peaked his eyes open, his mouth slightly parted as he continued to whimper and Mew lightly thrust his fingers into the spot that brought him this beautiful sound. He owned this sound now. Only he was allowed to evoke it and hear it befall his new lover’s lips. 

“R-right there… keep doing that, d-daddy…” Gulf gasped out, tossing his head back against the pillow and Mew groaned, moving his fingers faster into the other man’s body.

“Daddy is going to take such good care of you… I can’t wait to see your face when you cum, baby. Relax your legs for daddy.” Gulf did as he asked, letting his legs fall back open so that Mew could now look down and see his fingers disappearing deep within the younger man’s body. His cock throbbed in his pants and he wanted nothing more than to tug them off, push Gulf’s legs over his shoulders, and fuck him into the mattress until Gulf was a whimpering mess, but he held himself back.

Even if it was only going to be for the moment. 

“I-I’m so close, daddy.” Gulf mewled out, his hands fisting in the comforter. For a brief moment, Mew wondered if he should let the younger cum just yet before deciding he did want to witness Gulf getting off on just being finger fucked into oblivion. 

“That’s a good boy.” He praised, and Gulf almost seemed to preen at the sound of it before wiggling his hips and pushing them down onto Mew’s fingers, effectively shoving them deeper into his body. “Oh--you’re needy, aren’t you?” Mew breathed out, barely able to keep focus as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside of Gulf. “Come on… Cum for me, okay, baby?” 

Gulf’s face pinched as his body started to spasm. Mew’s thrusting of his fingers grew messier, his breathing faster. His lover’s body began to clench around his fingers and barely a moment later, Gulf--

\--Mew’s alarm blasted through the room, jerking him awake with a slight heart attack. At least that was what it felt like as his heart pounded through his chest. With a groan, he reached over to his phone and shut the sound off before collapsing back into his bed.

Fuck. In his dream, Gulf had been so close, and for his alarm to just ruin the fantasy like that… he sighed and ran his hands down his face. Perhaps he should feel bad, but it was difficult to do so when his dick was hard as rock and all he wanted to do was shove it inside something tight and hot--particularly a cute nong that he’d fallen for against his better judgement. 

He breathed out sharply, shifting as he sat up with the painful throbbing of his cock between his legs. Mew would have to take care of it once he jumped in the shower, before he got ready for the day’s event. Which reminded him.

How the hell was he supposed to look Gulf in the eyes when all he could think about was the image of a whimpering Gulf getting off on his fingers and calling him ‘daddy’?


End file.
